


小妈 伍

by yexin22222



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yexin22222/pseuds/yexin22222





	小妈 伍

“嘉尔哥，你醒了”，bambam手里拿着两份包装的文件，对他笑了笑，“那就走吧，看守的人我都已经全部搞定了”

王嘉尔心中划过一丝疑惑与震惊，他虽然一直没出去过，但他知道这个宅子里的势力起码有四帮，绝不是好对付的。看来一段时间没见，bambam的实力更强了。 

Bambam，是他之前MB会所的幕后boss，泰国巨商的独子，背景很深。对他不错，总是一口一个嘉尔哥的叫着，但此次会专门来救他还是太出乎意料，不禁有些感动。 

车子平稳的开了出去，四周真的只剩下bambam的人。当车子驶出那扇古法典质的大门时，王嘉尔有着从地狱逃出般的欣慰，眼前一一划过段宜恩、林在范、朴珍荣、金有谦还有那个老东西的脸，说不出道不明的五味杂陈一起涌了上来，心又堵的生疼。明明他该开心该仰天大笑该摆脱这一切的，可现在又是怎么回事？他一直认为他可以和任何男人上床，但他的心绝不会装任何人，他也绝不会再把他的心交给任何人…… 

“嘉尔哥，那个人没死，只是一直处于昏迷状态。” 

王嘉尔不解bambam为什么突然说起了这个，又或是为什么bambam如此了解这些。 

王嘉尔困惑怀疑的眼神被bambam完全收入眼中，bambam慢慢的开口，“所以…你不能离开，这一切还没有结束……” 

这，才是刚刚开始。 

“医院到了，下车吧，嘉尔哥”，bambam面无表情的说道。 

王嘉尔感觉自己就像是好不容易到了终点，结果被一巴掌打回原点一般，无力感与绝望还是如影随形。他看向bambam没有丝毫动容的脸，觉得颇有点陌生，什么时候那个脸颊带着婴儿肥的男孩已经变成城府伪面的男人了？ 

他不愿再呆下去，打开车门就下车了，走向看起来无情且不苟言笑的医院。 

“嘉尔哥……”身后传来bambam的声音，风吹散了他的句子，王嘉尔没有听清，但那熟悉的三个字却像箭一样钉入他的心，他握了握紧拳头，最终也没有回头。 

林在范最近事情多得让他焦头烂额，段宜恩和朴珍荣在背地里给他下了不少绊子。他早听说有遗嘱一事，也知道朴珍荣也在找，他派的人都空手而归。不过现在没有消息就是好消息，毕竟朴珍荣给老东西做了那么久的事，都还没有找到。 

他站在病床前，端详着老东西昏迷的脸，长得跟他一点都不像，也幸好不像，否则时常看见，不就总想起来自己是他的种，身上流着一半他的血。 

那样就真是晦气。 

慢慢地脑子里浮现出他那漂亮娇憨让他记念好久的小妈，从那天起，就蒸发了一般，找遍了也没有见。 

早知道这样，还让他什么回什么房间，就应该拿根绳绑裤腰带上才是，林二少是越想越后悔。 

正在此时，门咔嚓一声响了，王嘉尔一脸倦容的出现在林在范面前，林在范吃惊的一条缝眼都圆了，surprise从天而降。 欺身压上王嘉尔，把他控制在自己与门之间，低头狠狠吻上王嘉尔的唇，用力撕咬辗转，直到苍白的唇变得红润晶莹充满诱惑才满意的放开. 

王嘉尔此时就像一个失去灵魂的精致洋娃娃，一种病态的美感淋漓尽致的展现在他身上。 

林在范见过无数的美女美男，但娇到能让他失控的——只有王嘉尔了。 

他猛地撕开了王嘉尔的衣服，露出一副白皙肌肉线条极佳的身躯，林在范一面吻着王嘉尔的耳垂脖颈，一面摸着他光滑细腻的腰身，四处点火，最后手指停在他胸前嫩粉色的小肉粒上，揉捏拉扯着。 

而王嘉尔此时也稍稍唤起一些情欲，恢复了一点生机，顺着林在范的动作不自觉的往前送去，林在范一看，更加兴奋起来，嘴也不害臊“小妈，我想操你”。 

听到小妈两个字，王嘉尔浑身一震，如梦初醒一般，他们两个在老东西的病房里做爱，虽然老东西是昏迷的，但有第三个人在场还是自己名义上的丈夫这一点实在让他毛孔耸立，激素分泌直线飙升。 

林在范环着王嘉尔的腰身，将他压倒在病房里的沙发上，把王嘉尔的裤子粗暴的扒下，医院的消毒水味此时成了最好的催情剂一般，两人忘情的吻着彼此，交换着对方的唾液，而后林在范一路向下，湿滑的吻落在王嘉尔腹肌肚脐还有人鱼线上，最后他停在了内裤边缘，纯棉的白色内裤包裹着王嘉尔已经坚硬的性器，林在范慢慢用舌勾勒打湿，一下一下的挑逗舔舐，听王嘉尔从鼻腔发出的呻吟低喘。“想要吗，那叫我什么呢，小--妈--” 

“在…范……”，林在范不满意般故意的在伞头部狠狠嘬了一口。 

“啊…啊啊啊……da………daddy……”，这声daddy相当于平地一声雷，震得林在范脑子直嗡，一把拽下王嘉尔的内裤，看着丛林中挺立的性器，一口含了进去，王嘉尔忍了好久隔靴搔痒，这下面对最直接的刺激，一时爽的头皮发麻，把手指插在林在范头发里，又摸又抓的。 

许是林在范技术好，又或是两人情欲太浓，王嘉尔在林在范狠狠一吸之后，就抖抖着射了，林在范躲了一下，还是有部分射在了脸上，原本帅气冷淡的脸显得诱惑色情。而后就着王嘉尔的精液开始扩张，修长的手指在肉洞里打转按压，湿热软嫩的触感让林在范更硬了。 

“进…来……”王嘉尔忌惮着是在医院，根本不敢大声说话，就像一只呜咽的小狗，露出白花花的肚子摇着尾巴让人抚摸他，“快…进……来啊” 

林在范早就忍不下去了，扶住王嘉尔的腰，强硬的顶了进去，一瞬间被紧紧包裹的感觉让林在范满足得深深叹了一声，随即开始九浅一深的动了起来，每次拔出来的时候，王嘉尔下面的小口还是一阵一阵的好似呼吸一样收缩着，裹住他的龟头，让他一刻都不想停顿的疯狂进行这次性爱。 

忽然林在范蹭到了一个凸起的点，听见王嘉尔失声叫了出来，心想就是这了，对准那一点大开大合的干了起来，看着王嘉尔含着生理泪水的明眸和潮红的脸，清晰的感受到自己的肉体给对方的快感和强烈的快感反馈。又将王嘉尔的腿都架了起来，折成羞耻的m型，一下进入到更深的地方。 

“啊……啊…不…不行”王嘉尔感觉高热的肉韧像要把他劈开似的，连接的地方要烧起来一样火辣辣的，但林在范丝毫没有停下来的趋势，反而越来越快，撞得他不断向沙发的尽头耸动。 

突然王嘉尔感觉身上一轻，他整个人被抱了起来，跨坐在林在范腿上，他完全被林在范圈在怀里，而林在范强有力的胳膊架着他，维持着凶猛的抽插。唇上动作却极尽温柔，轻轻的吮吸亲吻。 

这反倒让王嘉尔有些不满意似的主动抱住林在范的脑袋，用力堵住他的嘴，将小巧滑溜的舌头伸进嘴里舔弄着，勾起林在范的舌头色情的纠缠着，透明的津液顺着嘴角流了下来。 

王嘉尔享受着这场痛快的性爱，鼻息间充斥着林在范男士香水和身体散发出男人的荷尔蒙味道，耳朵里是林在范粗声的喘息和喉咙里低低的吼声，他的身体被林在范的性器肆意进出，他的欲望被林在范主宰，他现在闻得、听得、想的、感受的，全部都是林在范。 

“林……在…范…………”喊完名字后是长久的沉默，说什么呢有什么好说的呢，做了一次而已，什么都不是罢了，看着林在范毫不着急的等着，最后说了两个字“爽吗？” 

“当然”，林在范语气真挚的回答了两个字，拥有王嘉尔当然爽，这辈子最爽，“想爽一辈子……” 

王嘉尔闻言身体一抖，感觉到后穴一股热流喷涌而出，像一条溪流冲刷着林在范的马眼，林在范猛地闭上眼睛，快速有力的干了十几下，也射了。两股淫液在王嘉尔身体内混合，顺着林在范退出去的性器流淌，滴落在沙发和地上。 

两具赤裸的身躯挤在不大的沙发上互相拥着，林在范咬着王嘉尔脖子上的一点肉使劲吸着，不一会儿一个小草莓就赫然出现，然后便换一个地方再来一遍，兴致盎然，乐此不疲。王嘉尔刚做完爱，也是头脑简单的不行，没有一点要阻止的想法。 

最后林在范满意的抱着被种了满身红草莓的王嘉尔去了浴室，洗着洗着便在里面又来了一次。 

朴珍荣看着散落满地的衣服、情事的气味与痕迹，还有浴室里传来的清晰的声音，攥紧了骨节发白的手，肺时刻要爆炸的感觉，那张在脸上带了那么多年温文尔雅的面具此时已经碎的稀碎，取而代之是弑人般的眼神和紧咬的牙齿。 

他接到线人消息就往这里赶，命都不要的开车，还是晚了…… 

林！在！范！我不会放过你的！


End file.
